


Peripheral

by pulpphiction



Series: Pining-Verse [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Very short soz but I felt like writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulpphiction/pseuds/pulpphiction
Summary: In which Phil can't help but stare.





	Peripheral

Every so often Phil sees things out of the corner of his eye. Little things over the years of him and Dan living together. They don’t happen frequently, yet they aren’t elusive either. He’ll flick his eyes to the side, as it’s usually Dan who’s nearby. The one and only Daniel Howell, spectacular in every way with his raspy laugh and pretty curls, charismatic and kind. And he sees his friend’s gaze wander sometimes. The brunette’s eyes will be drawn to the walls in the space around him, always observant of his surroundings, or perhaps out the window if something in the streets below their apartment were to catch his attention. And sometimes they wander to Phil.

It’s like how you look anyone in the eye, really. Concentrated, a polite stare. Except sometimes it’s not. Phil notices how Dan’s eyes latch onto him, half covered in dark lashes. He’ll trace his gaze over Phil’s face, from cheekbones to his neck. Sometimes he catches his best friend’s eyes drop below his shoulders, a look so prominent that he can feel Dan’s eyes trace down his chest and legs like he’s actually being touched. But Dan never touches.

Maybe Phil does it too. Not like he’d ever say it out loud, but he catches himself staring a bit too hard at Daniel. He’s just so _gorgeous _. Surely that can’t mean anything right? You should be able to admire someone like Dan — he’s practically a walking sculpture. Sometimes when they film, Dan will be looking into the camera like a normal person while Phil kind of just stares. He’ll blink like he’s half asleep and rest his head on his hand or relax his posture. When Phil edits videos, he’ll see himself staring at the work of art that is Daniel Howell. Maybe it makes him nervous, how clear these looks are. It’s not like he can cut them out and pretend they never happened either: cutting out that clip would cause some confusion for moments that need context later on.__

____

____

But this also means that he can see when Dan stares, too. Now he can sit and watch without the fear of being caught. It’s already happened — Dan can’t stop and give him a quizzical look because what’s done is done. That doesn’t stop Phil from reflecting though.

Phil can’t seem to figure out why he stares. Maybe his eyes are tired or something — or maybe he just won’t admit that he knows why. He won’t admit that he knows why he can’t tear his gaze away from Daniel Howell, who’s celestial in spirit and body. He won’t admit that he knows why he finds the supple curves of Dan’s being so enticing. He won’t admit that he knows why he wants so badly to reach out and touch Dan’s thigh but settles for his own instead. That’s it. That’s all he wants and all he’ll ever want.

But he knows that even with all the luck of a thousand stars he’ll never get it: Daniel Howell.


End file.
